


After Party

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca and Raptor go for a ride out of the city after one of Raptor's shows. Rebecca belongs to centeris2</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



Rebecca heard Raptor’s show from where she waited backstage at the mall. His new song sounded even better performed live with the help of speakers. It had also sounded nice sung to her with the music playing through the tinny speakers of his phone. She may have danced around to it in her room the last time she’d stayed at an inn. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, bobbing her head to the music.

The roaring of the crowd was followed by the door opening and Raptor entering the room. Rebecca opened her eyes, her cheeks flushing pink.

“Hey yo, Becca,” said Raptor.

“Hi, Tor,” said Rebecca. “Show go well?”

“Awesome, the crowd loved it,” said Tor, grinning.

“I knew they would,” said Rebecca, smiling at him.

“It was just a bit of a risk,” said Tor. “It’s so different to my last song.”

“That’s a good thing,” said Rebecca. “But they loved it so we’re both happy.”

“So is my agent,” said Tor, and laughed. “So, uh, what are you doing back here?”

“Thought I’d catch you after your show,” said Rebecca. “I felt like going somewhere with you.”

“I do like spending time with you,” said Tor.

“Well then, let’s go,” said Rebecca, starting towards the door out of the mall. “Our steed awaits.”

Midnightwarrior stood outside the mall, his breath misting in the cold air. Tor felt a little intimidated by the dark horse’s gaze, but Rebecca simply patted his nose and quietly apologised for leaving him out in the cold. Tor was impressed at how gentle this giant animal was with this girl.

“Come on, I’ll give you a hand up,” said Rebecca. She showed him how to mount the horse, though he was more worried about the animal taking offense to his presence. Fortunately, Midnightwarrior turned to look at the new weight on his back but didn’t do anything else.

“But don’t you have to, er… steer?” asked Tor.

“Yeah, just scoot back and sit behind me,” said Rebecca. Tor carefully shuffled back, and immediately put his hands on Rebecca’s hips when she climbed into the saddle.

“Doesn’t your horse mind having to carry a passenger?” asked Tor.

“No, he’s used to it,” said Rebecca, and laughed. “He’s carried far more than you.” She rubbed her horse’s mane, and he whickered. “I’m going to go a little fast until we get out of the city so you might want to wrap your arms around my waist.”

“That won’t be getting too fresh?” asked Tor. Rebecca only laughed, and it was a wonderful sound.

True to her word, Rebecca rode her horse at what felt like a gallop until they were free of the bright lights and stink of the city. Both horse and rider seemed happier on the grass, even if it was a little cold. After riding at a walk for a while, Rebecca stopped her horse so he could graze.

“It’s nice out here,” said Rebecca. Around them, Tor could see pine trees and towering mountains with snow at the peaks. No wonder it was so cold.

“It really is,” said Tor. “I’m glad you show me all of these places.”

“Jorvik is a beautiful place, and that beauty should be shared,” said Rebecca. “With friends, family…” she turned to look at him. “Loved ones.” Tor felt himself blushing, but at least it warmed him.

“So you do know how to take a break,” said Tor. “Or did you have to help someone with something out here?”

“I do some exploring sometimes,” said Rebecca. “You never know what you might find here.”

“Like, for instance, a musician with a killer personality,” said Tor.

“Yep,” said Rebecca. “You are definitely one of the more interesting people I’ve found here.”

“You’re interesting too,” said Tor. “You help people out, but you’re also a girl who likes to ride her horse and have fun.”

“And sneak musicians away from their fans after a concert,” said Rebecca. She grinned. “I seem to be making a habit of that.”

“Well, I certainly don’t mind,” said Tor. “I like spending time with you, Rebecca. You’re fun and interesting.”

“I’m glad,” said Rebecca. “Because I like spending time with you too.” Midnightwarrior raised his head, done with grazing for now, and Rebecca continued on towards one of the mountains. “Hold on tight, we’re going up.”

Tor had no idea how Rebecca could manage to navigate the tricky slopes. A few times, he was worried that they’d fall. But every time the horse’s hoof slipped, he managed to find another place to put it and they continued up. Rebecca didn’t seem too concerned, seeming to trust that her horse knew what he was doing. She barely even had to give him commands. Maybe they came here often.

At last, Rebecca rode her horse onto a flat part of land populated by a tree and a picnic table. Rebecca dismounted and then helped Tor down.

“Do you come here often?” asked Tor, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm.

“Oh yes,” said Rebecca. “Just look at this view.” She gestured her arm out, and Tor looked to where she was pointing.

“Woah,” said Tor. From where they stood, they had a good view of the city. The cold mountain air made the lights look crisper than usual, and the whole place looked warm. Certainly warmer than the current air here, anyway. Tor shivered again, and then he felt someone wrapping her arms around him. Then the arms retracted, leaving behind a jacket.

“Better?” asked Rebecca.

“Yeah, much,” said Tor. And then he looked down and frowned. “Hey, this is pink.”

“Yeah, sorry, it’s the warmest jacket I have,” said Rebecca, but she didn’t look sorry. Tor pouted at her, but then he saw her blonde hair brushing her bare arms.

“Hey, that’s not fair, now you’re going to be cold,” said Tor.

“I do have another one,” said Rebecca. She reached into her backpack and took out a long black coat, then put it on.

“You could’ve given me that,” said Tor.

“The pink goes with your green facial hair,” said Rebecca. She sat down at the picnic bench, facing the view. “Come, sit down with me.”

“Okay,” said Tor. He took a seat beside the girl, noticing that she snuggled closer to him and took his hand in hers. She’d been wearing gloves before, but now she’d taken them off. Her hands still held some of the residual warmth. It seemed to spread through Tor from their hands, and he smiled at both the feeling and the sight before him.

They admired the view in silence for a while, and then Rebecca stood up and stretched. Her shirt rode up, and something about the thin slip of skin made Tor want to kiss her. So he stood up and did just that, pressing his lips to hers. Rebecca returned the kiss, sighing something into his mouth. It sounded an awful lot like ‘finally’. Her kiss was almost aggressive as she nipped at his tongue and lips. But Tor found that he didn’t mind that at all.


End file.
